Mistakes
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: He made a mistake and suffered for it, now she's back, what can he do?


**Title: Mistakes  
Pairing: Klaus/Bella**

**Summary: **He made a mistake and suffered for it, now she's back, what can he do?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Klaus or anything of the sort. **

**Third POV**

She was irrevocably his, his mate and wife. Yet he tore out her heart and crushed it the day he left. So much for forever, but then how could you trust a vampire?

Bitterly she turned upon him, his eyes cold and unfeeling as he stared her down.

"All this notion of love, or forever was a lie! I gave you my all, my heart, my soul and my humanity for nothing." She spat bitterly turning away from his still form.

"Come now love, you should have known I'd lie." He replied, spurring on the rage within her.

She sneered upon her husband, even as the pain rested in her now frozen heart she could not, not love him.

Closing her eyes she let a tear fall free before quickly rushing towards him, stopping a hairs breath away and grasps his hand, ripping the ring from his finger before stepping into the sun.

His heart raced in fear as he moved further into the depths of their homes shadow, using all his will not to react to the pain he felt.

"Come now love, don't be like this. Give back the ring." He sighed; he knew it was no use to compel her. He could never compel Isabella, even when she was human.

Isa stared on in numbness and cast a look towards the sky, the sun just before the apex. She basked in the sun a little longer before facing her love one last time, her voice flat and barely above a whisper.

Dread pooled in his stomach as he took in the face before him, gone was the youthful joy and love and in its place a mask of defeat set. Horror filled him as she raised her hand and clasped the necklace tightly in her fist.

"I free you Nika." With that she ripped away the necklace and welcomed the sun.

Klaus screamed in pain as he felt the bond snap, as he watched the woman he had only ever loved begin to burn before his very eyes. He cried out in desperation as he tried to get to her, only to be thrown back from the sun's rays with a hiss.

"Isa!" He roared, rushing forward before throwing himself back into the shade as the sun began to burn. "NO! ISABELLA!" He cried out, his eyes never leaving her fiery form.

Hate spurred in him, hate towards himself and his father. He forced himself to watch and feel the pain of seeing the only woman he had truly loved and care for burn before him. There was no saving her from the fate, no spell or blood could save her.

He stayed there in the doorway, inching closer with the setting sun just staring and remembering all that was his wife. She was the only one that understood his pain, who had loved him no matter his past deeds… She had loved him wholly, sacrificed her life over and over again for him, gave up her humanity for him and he had destroyed it all with careless words.

Once the moon set Klaus was instantly by his wife's side, careful to not disturb the ashes more than what the wind had done. All but her bones remained a first that Klaus had seen but chose not to question the laws of nature, his little mate was a witch before she became a vampire.

Emptiness sat in the depths of his heart, a hollow ache that he knew could not be filled. She had broken their mating bond, released him but still he could feel her absence. With a choked gasp, Klaus rushed back into his home and grasped the coffin in the basement, his hands stilling before grabbing his own.

If he could have one thing, no matter how morbid it may seem, he would have her coffin. He had one for the times they travelled here, before she had a daylight necklace. It made her uncomfortable so he had sought to ride in one as well.

Now he is using it to bury the love of his life.

It took him an hour to carefully clean his wife's bones and laying them gently in the casket and another hour for him to dig the hole in her favourite spot on their land… It took him near three hours to finally bury his wife and say goodbye.

"I'm sorry my love, I should have told you the truth…" He whispered before placing the wildflowers upon her grave and standing. His eyes blurry from tears as he gave the tree one last look trying to see his wife's smiling face; before switching off his emotions and running.

Three years Isa had been walking this earth once more, three horrible years of loneliness with the dull ache of her broken mating bond. She had been saved by a witch, a Bennett not long ago before the destruction of the other side. They both had become friends with painful pasts, Bonnie dying for those she loves and Isa dying for the pain of her love.

A Shakespearean play.

Isa had stayed near her home, never once leaving no matter how much she ached to see her Nika, but she wouldn't give into the ache, the longing in fear of what she might see. He told her he didn't love her, told her she was but a mere passing fancy and challenge after all.

Though she moved when she felt someone needing her help, thus she found Bonnie. It took them a while to figure out how to bring themselves back into the world of the living and away from The Other Side. It was her time helping Bonnie where she had adjusted to the new world and everything in it. Near two hundred years had passed since she had died and it seemed but a mere heartbeat.

The journey back was painful for her, her body twisting and aching and surprise, she was now stuck between her vampire form and that of her witch heritage. Neither Bonnie nor she knew what had happened and their ancestors couldn't answer their question.

They left it be, and Isabella became a hybrid, the first witch-vampire hybrid of her kind.

A debt was in place when she had left Mystic Falls and now, that is what leads her here.

The city was still; even the vampires were silent in the night. It was rare and it set her on edge.

She knew coming to New Orleans was a mistake; she didn't want to be in the middle of a war. But, she had to. She was called in for help from a friend of Bonnie's; she will help... even if that meant seeing him again.

After all she was supposed to be dead, eaten by the Sun's rays long ago.

Her heels clacked along the path as she followed the all too familiar and painful scent to their home, not hers and her Nika's, no. She followed the scent to the home of the originals. She knew Niklaus was an original, she knew he had his family staked when they were wed and she knew they were all together once again but Kol and Finn, thanks to Damon who had filled her in on the happenings of Mystic Falls to begin with.

_Ah, so this is where all the vampires are. _Her eyes snapped to a blonde, one that was familiar and knew it was Rebekah, her mates' sister. She had only seen her in drawings, never once did she meet Niklaus's family. In their daggered state or not, she didn't even meet Kol and Finn on the other side.

"Hmm," she hummed as rage settled within her core as vampires attacked her mate. She didn't know why it angered her so, but then, she never stopped loving him. She never fully released the bond to her love, her heart not allowing her too but this angered her greatly. Betrayal was something she knew Nika hated and to be betrayed by family?

She watched as they beat her husband, chaining him down as he went to kill more of the coven.

"I suggest you let him go." She called, drawing all eyes to her, including her mates.

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes; his mate was standing in his home. His mate that he had buried and lost to the sun long ago, how was this possible?

"Oh no miss, he's going to die tonight." Marcel had uttered, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Cocking her head to the side she snorted. "You're not as smart as what they say you were. He is an immortal to the complete sense. He cannot die, you cannot kill him and why would you? Do you not know that a death of an original means the death of all he created? Tell me Sir, whose line do you hail from."

Her voice echoed the large home, watching as the vampires instantly let go of the chains, their eyes flickering to the now horror struck face of the man who spoke. His eyes flickering to Rebekah next to him and frowning as he saw her rage filled face.

"Who do you think you are?" Rebekah hissed furiously, rushing forwards and grasping the woman by her neck and lifting her in the air.

Klaus went to move towards his wife, only pausing when he watched his sister begin to scream in agony as she grasped her head in pain; dropping his wife.

"Isabella Mikaelson at your service," She laughed, her eyes flickering to those around her. "I suggest you all leave before I decided to kill those who hurt my husband. I am told this is HIS home, you are unwelcome."

Klaus watched as the vampires besides himself and his sister scream, their faces twisted in agony as they grasped and clawed at their necks and chests.

"What did you do? How… how?" He gasps, his hands cupping her face.

"I was stuck on the other side, I was brought back by a witch and when I did… well, I became stuck between my human form and vampire form. What I did was uninvited them." She finishes smirking before pulling herself out of his arms, trying not to show him how strongly her body reacted to his touch.

"Niklaus?" Both Isa and Klaus turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway with Hayley, both their eyes flicking between a screaming Rebekah and Isabella.

"Elijah, did I not tell you our home will be ours once more?" Klaus states happily, but worry and fear churned in his heart as his wife looked over the pregnant wolf that carried his child.

"Who is this?" Isabella asks her husband as her eyes flicker down to the woman's stomach and up. "Why do you smell of magic?"

Hayley frowned and placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm Hayley and I have no idea what you speak of. Who the hell are you?"

Isabella bared her teeth in anger, her face morphing as she felt and heard the lie.

"She is carrying Klaus's child…" Elijah trailed off as his eyes caught his brother shaking his head no.

Isabella ignored Elijah, she knew that Nika would sleep with others, to him she was dead after all but the woman before her was not pregnant. With a wave of her hand, the strong illusion was dropped revealing the thin wolf in maternity clothing.

"No she's not; she was never pregnant to begin with. Nika should have known this right away, but then again he wouldn't have as well. Did you know that Hybrids though they can create life in a womb with women but they cannot if they are mated?" Isabella states, her eyes flickering over her husband and his brother who now stood next to her staring down angrily at the woman.

In a split second, her hand was in the wolf's chest before ripping out her heart, scrunching her nose at the smell and blood.

"Niklaus, who is she?" Elijah demanded his eyes disbelieving as he saw the girl rip out Hayley's heart without flinching. All desire for the wolf was instantly gone as soon as he saw her in her disillusioned form.

"I'm his wife…" Isabella replied simply, squatting down and wiping her hands clean of the blood on the woman's shirt.

"My mate."

**Author Note: Hmm… yeah I am leaving it here :P **

**TDFS**


End file.
